Random Adventures: Las Vegas
by CatchMyBreath
Summary: What happens when Alex convinces the team to take a random adventure to Las Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a brand new addition to Mina144 and I's "Random Adventures" series. This time we're taking it to LAS VEGAS! Where everything that happens in Las Vegas STAYS in Las Vegas ;)**

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 9:23 am_**

"Alex?" Nikita walked up to the girl and banged her hand on the glass window that separated them, "Wake up, we don't have all day." She continued to bang on the glass some more, causing Alex to stir in her sleep.

"Ugh." Alex moaned as she turned on her side, eyes still closed. It was getting unusually hot all of a sudden.

"Sorry Alex." Nikita smirked as she walked over to a panel to turn up the heat.

Steam appeared before Alex. She suddenly opened her eyes and was blinded by a thick wall of fog blowing in her face. "AHHH!" Alex screamed, jumping up to run into the glass window before her. "Help! Help!" She banged on the wall, thinking she had been kidnapped once again. _"Why does this always happen to me?" _Alex thought.

She began to panic. "Just relax, Alex." Nikita walks into her view. "Breathe, in and out."

"Nikita!?" Alex questions. She runs her hands along the glass, clearing the fog away to stare at her friend. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in a sauna." Nikita states.

"What the hell?" Alex looks around confused. She tries to open the door, but Nikita had her locked in. "Let me out of here!" She glares at her friend.

"Hold on." Nikita says. "First, tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh." Alex moaned again. She leaned forward and rested her head on the glass window, feeling the cool surface. "I feel like my head is going to fall off."

"Do you remember what happen last night?" Nikita asks. Alex shook her head. Nikita sighed, "I had a feeling you wouldn't." She walked over to a chair and pulled it closer to Alex. "This is going to be a funny story…" Nikita begins.

* * *

_29 hours earlier_

**_Division Training Room - 3:45 pm_**

Sean walked into the Division training room looking for Alex. He found her violently attacking a punching bag and laughed at her. "I think you killed it." He teased.

"Hey," She turned around and smiled at him, "I thought you were in Ops with Michael?"

"I was, but then I came looking for you."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Alex asks, worried.

"No." Sean calms her. "I was just getting a little stir crazy down here. I thought it would be nice to take a walk with you or something… you know get some fresh air with my girlfriend. Maybe go on an actual first date?"

Alex smiled at his label for her, it was something she had to get used to now that they were officially a couple. "That would be nice, but maybe another time?" She turns around and continues to attack the punching bag.

Sean frowned at her as he held the bag for her to punch. "Sure, that's all I have now." He says sadly. "Time…"

Alex stopped punching the bag and sighed as she took her gloves off. "You're not gonna be down here forever, you know?" She takes a step around him, reaching for her water bottle on the ground. "Just until-"

"The next big American tragedy bumps me off the nightly news, I know." Sean retorts.

Alex took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby workout bench. She patted the seat next to her, motioning Sean to come over. "You blame me for you being stuck down here, don't you?"

"No," Sean says as he sits down. He takes her hand in his and looks her in the eyes, "I could never blame you." He gives her a small smile. Alex pursed her lips and looked away, knowing he was just saying that to be nice. "Hey," Sean cups her face and gently forces her to look at him again. "I know what you're thinking, but you have to understand. This was my choice." He brings his hands back down, searching for hers. "I know you fought so that this was my choice, and I accept that. Now you need to do the same."

"But-" Alex tries to argue.

Sean quickly put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "You know I love you, I'm not going anywhere. But sometimes I wish we could still get out of here every once in awhile, you know? Go out and enjoy some of the little things life still has to offer." He says, being hopeful.

"We will." Alex says, feeling bad for him. "Someday." She promised.

Sean looked back at her, knowing _someday_ would be far from now. He sighed. No matter what he said, Alex would always feel guilty. Sean only stayed in Division because of her and she would always feel responsible for that, for the rest of her life.

"Now just isn't the right time." Alex says, sighing.

"It's never the right time with you, Alex." Sean says, bluntly. Alex stared back at him, offended. He took a deep breath and held her hand tighter. "Out of all the people in here," Sean looks around the room, "You're the only one who has an actual life to go back to, once this fight is all over." He smiles at her. "I just think, you've ought to enjoy it the best you can now because you never know when that _someday_ will be… or if it'll ever come."

He mutters that last phrase softly as an afterthought, but Alex still heard it. Now he was really making her feel guilty. "There's so many things I want to do with you, Alex." She watched as his expression grew ecstatic. She loved the way his eyes lit up every time he was excited about the future, it made her excited to.

"I want to show you the world." He says, gesturing one hand in the air, while the other never let go of hers. "London, Paris, Tokyo, even Moscow again." He pauses to catch his breath, but mostly to see her reaction to naming all these places.

Alex stared back at him in wonder, she had always dreamed about traveling the world one day. Sure she had gone to many countries on missions with Division or as a child with her mother and father, but those travels were always brief and for business, not always pleasure. What Sean was suggesting was different, it would be an adventure. She smiled at him as he continued to list more exotic locales. This was an once in a life time experience she had to do with him by her side, Alex thought.

"Venice, Rome…" Sean continues. "You name it, any where in the world." He flashes her a giant grin. "Someday-"

"Sean!" Alex quickly shuts him up, it was her turn to speak. "Let's go." She says, excited. Sean was right, they never knew when_ someday_ would be. What if today was their last? She wanted to go out and have some fun for once in her life. Enjoy the little things, Sean always talked about. She couldn't wait anymore, it was now or never. He had finally convinced her.

"What?" Sean looks at her surprised.

"Let's go." She repeats, excited. "I want to go to all those places you mention." Alex stands up and pulls his hand with her. "Now." She smiles. "No more someday, let's just get out of here now. I can't wait."

"Are you serious?" Sean says, baffled.

"I'm always serious." Alex smirks at him.

"That's true." He laughs. "But what about Division?"

"Screw Division." Alex replies. "You're the one always saying how we need to get out of here." She reminds him.

"Well that was before… and about you."

"Hey," Alex smiles, "What happen to going out and enjoying all the little things?"

Sean took a moment to gaze at that rare smile plastered on Alex's face. Who was he to deny her these little things in life? He had never seen her so genuinely excited about something like this before. "Just like that?" He asks, "You'd run away with me?"

"Who says, we're running?" Alex smirks. "There's no need to run."

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"All we have to do is ask Michael and Nikita for a short vacation, they'll understand." Alex says. "And besides, as long as you're with me, we'll be safe."

"That should be the other way around." Sean laughs as they make their way toward Ops to find Michael and Nikita.

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 9:35 am_**

"So you and Sean eventually found us in Ops and told us about this crazy plan to travel around the world and-"

"Nikita," Alex speaks up, "Can you please stop talking for a second." Nikita paused and looked at the girl. She had her face pressed up against the glass window between them, trying to breathe. "I have this massive headache."

Nikita laughed, "That's what you get. I warned you not to-"

"Shhhh!" Alex banged on the window and pointed to her head. "Quiet please."

"I thought you wanted to know what happen last night?"

"Yeah I do, can you just skip to that part?"

"No, what fun will that be? I'm telling this story from the very beginning."

"Ugh." Alex complains, "Where's Sean?"

"I'm right here." Sean announces as he walks into the room. "Hey, how you feeling?" He walks up to Alex and presses his hand against the glass. Alex wiped away some of the fog and pressed her hand against the glass too, wishing she could actually touch him. Sean smiled at her. "You're probably wondering why you're in a sauna." He laughs.

"Can you please let me out?" Alex begs.

Sean looked at Nikita. "Not until I finish my story." She laughs.

Alex glared at her. "This isn't fair, why are you torturing me?"

"Because it's funny." Nikita smirks.

"This is so not funny!" Alex shouts.

Sean laughed at her, "You have to admit, this is a little funny considering how you got in there."

Alex glared at him. "You're not helping."

"Can I finish my story now?" Nikita asks.

Alex pressed her head against the window and sighed. "I'm pretty sure this is illegal and I'm going to die in here, but sure, go ahead… finish your story."

Sean brought over a chair and sat down next to Nikita, eager to hear the rest of the story. "So I was saying…" Nikita continues.

* * *

_29 hours earlier_

**_Division Operations - 4:05 pm_**

"Seriously, it's not even what it used to be anymore." Alex comments as Michael and Nikita stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Alex frowns, she looked around the round table and caught her friends' skeptical expressions. "You don't believe me?"

"Wait hold on," Michael stops her. "Let's back up… you want to go to a place that's been sinking for hundreds of years?"

"Yeah!" Alex replies, excitedly. "Not just Venice, all of Europe and Asia too! Maybe even Africa if we have time." Alex continues. "I want to see the whole world!"

"Time?" Nikita questions. "Hold on, Alex, what are you suggesting? Do you want to leave Division?"

"Well, no, not exactly…" Alex says. "It's just… I've been thinking lately, about how short life can be sometimes…" She sighs and glances at Sean. "It's a shame how we're just sitting here waiting for when Amanda or another member of the Dirty Thirty will pop up." She frowns. "Look around us, Nikita. It's been quiet for days. When was the last time you did anything that didn't have to with Division?"

"Umm…" Nikita tried to think. "Yoga… I went to yoga." She answers.

"That was like 3 months ago." Alex glares at her.

"Really? I could've sworn that was last week."

"No, last week you were doing yoga in the training room."

"It was still yoga."

"Yeah… but it was _in_ Division."

"So? What's your point?"

"The point is, I'm tired of sitting around here all day. Don't you want to go outside? Get some sun? Or have some fun?" She looks toward Michael for backup. "Come on, Michael… you never do anything fun."

"What?" Michael laughs. "I do fun things all the time."

"No." Alex shakes her head, amusingly. "Michael so serious… always so serious." She pouts.

"Okay, okay." Michael smirks. "I know things have been a little slow around here but what are we supposed to do about it?" He questions. "It's not like we can pack up and leave."

"Michael's right." Nikita comments. "We made a deal with the President, if she even suspects we've shut down Operations for one day, she'll think we've gone rogue."

"Really?" Alex questions. "Not even half a day?" Michael and Nikita stayed silent. "Come on!" Alex exclaims, annoyed. "This isn't fair."

"Why are you complaining?" Michael asks. "You don't have an obligation to Division, you're free to go."

"Yeah… but I mean, what about the rest of you?" Alex frowns. "You say Division has changed and we're officially part of the government now… if that's true then we should get the same benefits. Isn't a holiday coming up? Why can't we have the weekend off?"

"I don't know…" Nikita ponders. "What if another mission pops up? We have to be ready."

"There's _always_ going to be another mission…" Alex retorts.

Nikita frowned and looked toward Michael for his opinion. He sighed. "Alex is right…"

"I am?" Alex looks at him surprised.

Michael smiled and took a step toward Nikita. "Listen, before we got engaged you told me there was always going to be another mission…" He says. "And what you meant by that is that we shouldn't let this get in the way of what we really want in life… and you know what I really want right now?"

"What?" Nikita asks.

"Some food."

Nikita laughed. "Okay." She looks toward Sean and Alex. "I guess we could all use a vacation."

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 9:56 am_**

"It took some convincing and a little white lie, but we finally got Ryan to sign off and give us the weekend off." Nikita explains.

"But not without a catch." Sean adds.

"Nikita," Alex lifts her head up and glares at her. "You are the worst story teller ever… I already know all this, get to the point! What happen last night?"

"I'm getting there." Nikita says. Alex rolled her eyes and laid down on the bench inside the sauna, resting her head. "Now where was I?" Nikita continues.

"Ryan gave us the weekend off." Sean says. "It wasn't enough time to see the world like we wanted, but I came up with a compromise."

"Oh that's right." Nikita smiles. "Welcome to Las Vegas, Alex!"

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned! Nikita and Sean aren't even close to finishing this story. Any guesses about what happened to Alex in Las Vegas? Please review! Ch 2 will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gonna try not to make this an extremely long story like my other stories... but I think it's funny how long Nikita and Sean can keep this up.**

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 2**

* * *

_24 hours earlier_

**_McCarran Airport, Las Vegas - 10:09 am_**

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Alex!" Sean announces, stepping off the private jet. "The one place in the world where you can be in Paris one minute, walk a couple blocks down the street and be in Venice." He winks at Alex. "Are you excited?"

"I can't say I'm disappointed, but I really wish it was just you and me." She looks back at her friends jumping onto the tarmac.

"Oh boo hoo, Princess." Birkhoff slaps her on the back and winks at her. "Stop complaining. You wanted a vacation and now you have one. Be happy."

"Yeah, but I don't need a babysitter!" Alex retorts. She glares at Michael and Nikita. "Did you guys really have to come with us?"

"Yes." Nikita replies simply. Alex gave her an annoyed looked and crossed her arms.

Sean laughed at her. "Don't worry, this is a big city. I'm sure they will all get tired of us and want to do their own thing." He smiles.

Alex returned a small smile. She was about to reply when Ryan interrupted. "Um, you guys? A little help here?" He struggles to carry all their bags off the plane.

"Ryan!" Alex glares at him. "Be careful with that!"

"Here, let me help you." Owen takes a couple bags from him.

"Thanks." Ryan looks back at Alex. "Okay here's the deal." He walks up to her. "I agreed we all could use a vacation and by that, I mean all of us including Owen and Birkhoff."

"And Sonya." Birkhoff excitedly helps her off the plane and carries her bags.

Alex smiled at her. She was happy, Birkhoff was happy. "I know." She looks back at Ryan. "And I knew what I was getting into when I offered to pay for everyone, but don't think you can get away with racking up a huge room service bill." She glares at him.

"What?" Ryan laughs, "Why are you looking at me?" He glances at Sean. "Tell your boyfriend not to touch the minibar."

"Oh my gosh!" Sean exclaims. "I had one incident with a minibar ONE time and you guys will never let it go."

"I told you not to touch it." Nikita comments.

Alex laughs. "She's right, you know."

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:02 am_**

"Hold on." Sean interrupts Nikita's story. "First of all, I need to make something clear. I NEVER TOUCHED THE MINIBAR!"

"Yeah you did!" Nikita argues.

"What are you talking about? I was no where near it!"

"If you didn't touch it, then who did?"

"You guys!" Alex yells at them. "I don't care who did or did not touch the stupid mini bar! Stop arguing and get back to the story."

"Alright. So where was I?" Nikita tries to think.

"Airport." Sean reminds her.

"Oh yeah." Nikita nods. She looks back at Alex. "Okay so we-"

"No!" Alex screams at her. "We're done at the airport. I don't need to hear this, skip please!"

"Fine." Nikita glares at her. "I'll skip some parts."

"Thank you!" Alex finally relaxes.

"So after the airport, we went to the Venetian Hotel to check in…"

* * *

_24 hours earlier_

**_Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:27 am_**

"Welcome to the Venetian Hotel, Ms. Udinov." A concierge greets Alex. He gazed her up and down, as if in awe of never seeing a celebrity before. "It is an honor to have you stay here at this world renowned resort." He talks too fast.

"Thanks…" Alex replies. She kept a calm composure, "Where do I go to check in?"

"I can take care of that for you." Michael comments. He gave the concierge a look.

"Alright sir," The man replies. "It will only take a moment."

"I'll be right back." Michael kisses Nikita goodbye.

Alex smiled and turned to face Nikita, excited. She took a moment to look around the lobby, amazed. "This place is huge! Have you ever been here before?"

"No." Nikita replies. "But I'm glad we came." She looks around at all her friends. "All of us."

"Thanks again for inviting us." Sonya speaks up. She glanced at Birkhoff. "Seymour can't stop talking about the strip, I can't wait to go exploring."

"I'm glad you two came." Alex smiles at her.

"What about me?" Owen interrupts.

"You too." Alex laughs. She glanced around the lobby again, taking in every detail.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Sean walks up to Alex.

"I never want to leave!" Alex exclaims.

"You think this is great?" Sean smirks. "Wait till you see the shopping forum and the gondola!"

"We also have a wide arrange of amenities." The concierge announces as he and Michael return from the front desk.

"Really?" Ryan question. "Like what?"

"For the ladies…" He eyes Alex again, "You may appreciate the luxury of the Canyon Ranch Spa or enjoy some fine dinning at the AquaKnox."

"Thanks." Sean steps up to the man. "I got it from here."

"Okay." He replies, looking toward Alex and Nikita. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

"Actually, do you have any bottled water?" Alex asks him.

He quickly nodded. "Yes m'am. I will go fetch you some."

Sean shook his head as he watched the young man hurry off in the opposite direction, leaving the team alone in the middle of the hotel lobby. "Fetch…" He laughs. "Someone has a fan." He jokes to Alex. "Did you really need bottled water?"

"Not really." Alex smirks. "It's just a thing I do sometimes when I go to a new hotel… part of an act I guess."

"I've noticed that." Sean replies. "You did the same thing in Hong Kong."

"Really?" Alex looks at him surprised. "You noticed that?"

"When are you going to learn?" Sean teases. "I notice everything about you." He winks.

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:15 am_**

"It's true." Sean comments. He smiles at Alex. "I always notice everything about you."

Alex smiled back at him, missing his touch. She ran her hand across the sauna's foggy window and leaned her forehead against the cool surface once more. "You're so sweet." She says, trying to get his attention. "Come here."

Sean stood up and walked over to her small window. He reached out and placed his hand where hers laid. "It's not working..." He smirks at her.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks innocently. She drew a tiny heart with her finger on a new layer of fog and gave him a sad look. "I just miss you."

Sean laughed at her, not entirely believing her. "What's your angle?" He glares at her.

"What do you mean?" Alex continues to play dumb.

Sean narrowed his eyes and glanced at Nikita. "Can you believe her?" He jokes. Nikita laughed and sat back in her chair, enjoying the show. Alex was a good actress, but Sean always knew when she was trying to trick him. "Everyone always has an angle..." He glares at her.

"Come on!" Alex stares back at him, her bright blue eyes glistening. "Why can't I miss you?"

"You're not getting out of that sauna that easily." Sean smirks. He began to walk back over to his chair, leaving Alex hanging.

"Hey!" Alex banged on her window. "That's not fair!" She shouts. "You guys can't keep me in here forever!"

"Not forever." Nikita smirks. "Just until I finish my story."

"Ughhh." Alex complains. "You're killing me!"

"Calm down." Nikita laughs. "You're overreacting."

"Yeah Alex." Sean glares at her. "Sit back, this is a funny story..."

* * *

___24 hours earlier_

**_Penthouse Suite at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:46 am_**

"So which room is it?" Birkhoff excitedly asks as the team exits a small elevator.

"I'm guessing it's the one with the giant Italian marble double doors." Owen gives him an obvious look.

Alex rolls her eyes as she walks up to her waiting concierge. "I have your bottled water." He greets her.

"Thank you." Alex smiles. She slips him a tip as Sean takes her bags from him.

"I got it." Sean says, taking out his set of keycards. He gives the concierge an annoyed looked and waited for the man to move out of his way. He didn't want to be rude but he really wished guys would stop trying to hit on his girl in front of him.

The concierge nods and gives Alex one last look before walking away slowly. Alex laughs, turning to catch the expression on Sean's face. "You look jealous." She teases him.

"He was practically drooling in front of you!" Sean exclaims. "If you ask me, that's not very professional and you shouldn't be giving him such a big tip."

"Relax," Alex reaches for Sean's free hand. She gave him seductive look, forgetting that they had company around them. "I'm all yours this weekend."

"Oh god, get a room!" Birkhoff shouts, teasingly.

Sean turns to face him, embarrassed but Alex laughed, stepping up to Birkhoff to retort, "Maybe we will!" She teases back. "Maybe we'll just take this fancy suite and you can go find your own room..."

"Alex..." Michael glares at her.

"What?" She looks at him innocently.

"That's not very nice." He scolds.

"Fine..." Alex glances at Birkhoff. "You can stay... but only because I wouldn't want Sonya to be stuck with you."

"Hey!" Birkhoff shouts.

Alex laughs. "I'm kidding." She takes a keycard from Sean and hands one to Birkhoff, smiling. "You can do the honors."

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:20 am_**

"So Birkhoff takes the keycard and opens these doors to the biggest suite I've ever seen." Nikita gawks. "Seriously, Alex, how much did you pay for this room!? Ryan kept going on and on about how we could practically fit the whole operation floor into just the foyer."

Sean laughs. "No way! Ryan was exaggerating. Ops is so much bigger!"

"It only seems like that because you've been stuck down there for awhile." Nikita retorts.

"Thanks for reminding me." Sean glares at her. "Maybe now you can convince Ryan to let me watch some monday night football on that big screen."

"No way, not if you're gonna be rooting for the Redskins." Nikita argues.

"What's wrong with the Redskins?" Sean asks.

"Why do you even like them?" Nikita questions.

"OH MY GOSH. YOU GUYS!" Alex exclaims, finally having enough of Sean and Nikita's tendency to get off topic. "GET BACK TO THE STORY! I'M DYING IN HERE!" She shouts.

"Okay, gezz." Nikita smirks. "Where was I?"

"Still in the room." Alex glares at her.

"Right." Nikita remembers. "So we walked inside and immediately past the foyer was this gigantic living room... fully furnished with a breath taking view of the strip."

"Don't forget about the piano." Sean adds. He looks toward Alex stating, "There was this piano..."

"Oh my gosh, really!?" Alex rolls her eyes. "Let me guess... there was also a fireplace... and a dinning area that could seat... seven... no... EIGHT PEOPLE!"

Sean laughs. "Okay, okay, calm down Princess. Don't get too excited now." He teases.

"You suck at telling stories." Alex glares at him.

"Hey now, I thought you liked listening to my stories." He pouts.

"Don't give me that face!" Alex tries to look away. "I hate it when you do that!"

Sean smirks at her, clearly amused. "You know you love it." He winks.

Alex glares at him, cracking a smile when she couldn't hold his gaze. "Oh you're so gonna get it!" She shakes her head and waves a finger at him. "Sean Pierce! When I get out-"

"Alex!" Nikita cuts her off. "Be nice."

"Just finish the story already!" Alex shouts.

"Gosh, you're so impatient." Nikita smirks.

"NIKITA!"

"Okay, okay no need to throw a tantrum in there." She grins.

"I'm not!" Alex tries to argue but Nikita glared at her. "Ugh, fine." Alex rolls her eyes and sits back down on her tiny bench, wiping away some steam. "Just so you know, you guys don't need to describe every square inch of the place."

"Okay I got it." Nikita laughs. "After you and Sean claimed the master bedroom, there was only one other guest room."

"It had two queen size beds in it though." Sean adds.

"Yeah so Michael and I had to share it with Nerd." Nikita explains. "Birkhoff wasn't too excited about that but you threaten to kick him out again." Nikita laughs. "After he and Sonya finally claimed which bed they wanted, Owen and Ryan wondered where they would sleep; since well you know, all the rooms were taken now." Nikita continues.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Alex rolls her eyes through the sauna's tiny window. "I told them the sofas in the living room fold out into a full size bed. I remember all this, Nikita. You don't need to tell me every single detail. I was there!"

Nikita laughs, "Well I wasn't sure exactly how much you remembered."

"When I told you to skip parts, I thought you would skip more towards the end." Alex glares at her, even more annoyed than before.

Sean looked at his watch and sighed. "Yeah, Nikita, you've been talking for like an hour now. I think it's time we wrapped this up."

"Okay, fine." Nikita turns to face Alex. "After everyone was all settled, we all took off on or own to explore and agreed to meet for dinner later on that night at this restaurant in Treasure Island. I think you and Sean ended up going to the forums before though right?" She looks at Sean for confirmation.

"Yeah we did." Sean agrees. "I got this awesome new shirt but it got ruined." He glares at Alex.

"Wait, what happen to your shirt?" Alex asks.

"Oh you don't remember?" He laughs at her. "Okay, I think I know where this story really starts…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Alex, sit tight! You're not getting out of that sauna any time soon. The story isn't over yet! Any guesses on what happen to Sean's new shirt? Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, glad many of you are loving this new story! To those of you who also read my other Nikita story, "Burning Bridges" Sorry for the wait... but sometimes I need a vacation too... and this little story right here is my way of having some fun and giving team Nikita a break from all that drama. Enjoy! :)**

**Random Adventures: Las Vegas - Chapter 3**

* * *

_15 hours earlier_

**_Phil's Italian Steak House at Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas - 7:30 pm_**

"I'd like to make a toast." Birkhoff raises his glass of wine in the air and nods his head toward Alex. "Thank you for paying for all this."

"Nerd, that's not really how you make a toast." Nikita laughs.

"It's the thought that counts." Birkhoff retorts. "I said my thanks."

"You're welcome, Birkhoff." Alex smiles at him. She looks around their little round table and raises her glass of water in the air, smiling at all her friends. "To all of us." She announces, looking each one in the eye. "I hope this night is a night we'll never forget!"

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:25 am_**

"It's funny you said that 'cause now you can't even remember what we all ate." Sean laughs.

Alex glared at him. "Not funny." She states.

Sean smirked. "Come on, lighten up sweetheart."

"Just hurry up and finish this story before I shrivel up and die in here." Alex frowns.

"Okay, okay." Sean sits back. "As usual, you took forever to order..." He begins.

* * *

_15 hours earlier_

**_Phil's Italian Steak House at Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas - 7:36 pm_**

"So have you decided on what you want to eat yet?" Sean asks.

"Ahh, everything looks so good! I don't know!" Alex exclaims. She takes another minute reading over the menu once again as a waitress walks by. "What do you recommend?"

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Michael asks. "Chicken? Steak? Seafood?" He looks at the waitress standing awkwardly by and whispers, "We're gonna need another minute."

"It's okay. Take your time." The waitress smiles.

Alex smiled back then glanced at her menu again. After another minute Sean glared at her. "Alex..." He whispers.

"Shhhhh!" She shushes him away. "I'm trying to think."

"Come on, it shouldn't be that hard." Sean laughs. "What do you want?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alex exclaims.

"You could always go vegetarian..." Nikita offers.

Alex glances at her. "What's the vegetarian option anyway?"

"Looks like something called '_The Vegan_'" Sean points to the description on Alex's menu.

"Ah, _'The Vegan'_," The waitress takes note. "Excellent choice."

"What exactly is it?" Nikita asks.

"It is a pine nut and basil crusted Gardein "Chicken" dish with morel mushrooms in a cashew cream, fingerling potatoes and sautéed broccolini on the side." The waitress replies.

"That sounds good." Nikita looks toward Alex. "What do you think?"

Alex glances back down at her menu, reading over the description the waitress had just read to her. "Oh gosh, I don't know. Everything just looks so amazing."

Sean laughs as he scoots in closer to Alex. "Here let me help you." He holds open the other half of her menu and points to various options.

Michael shakes his head as he watches the two. He knew this was going to take awhile. "Well, in the meantime... I know what I want." He looks toward the waitress. "I'll take that 18 oz 'Bone in Dry Aged New York Strip' Steak... Medium-rare."

"Micheal!" Nikita glares at him.

"Sorry honey, but a man's gotta have his meat." He smirks back.

"Yeah, but a _real_ man would rather have a T-bone." Owen teases. He looks toward the waitress and winks at her. "Am I right?" He flirts.

The waitress contains a smile and lightly laughs. "I have no comment." She replies, professionally.

"Well, I'll take that 20 oz 'Dry Aged T-Bone'" Owen smirks. "Rare..." He tries to one-up Michael. "And throw some steak fries on the side if you got any too." He winks.

"Will do." The waitress smiles. She looks toward Michael who shakes his head again.

"I'm staying old fashion with New York." Michael tells her.

"Good choice." The waitress replies.

"She's only saying that to be nice." Owen comments. "T-bone is so much better."

"Oh god." Nikita shakes her head. She looks at the waitress who continues to smile, professionally. "I'm just sorry for all those poor cows."

"Sorry Nikita, but we all can't be vegetarian like you." Sonya speaks up. She places her menu down and looks at the waitress. "I'll take the 'Gamberi E Pasta Penne'."

"Oooh! What's that?" Alex pops her head up at the sound of that name.

Sean laughs and points to the description on Alex's menu. "Looks like a penne pasta dish with jumbo shrimp, spinach, basil, san marzano tomatoes, and grana padano."

"Hummm..." Alex looks down again. "I'm still thinking."

Nikita laughs and turns to face Sonya again. "Okay, fair enough." She sighs. "At least your entrée has some veggies on it and isn't just a piece of meat."

"Hey!" Owen shouts. "I got some fries... last I checked potatoes are veggies."

"Ohh he's got you there!" Ryan laughs.

"Barely." Nikita glares at him.

"Can't argue with me." Owen smirks.

"What about you Michael?" Nikita glances at him. "Got any veggies on your plate?"

"Don't worry, I'll share my fries with you." Owen pats his back.

Michael laughs and smirks at Nikita. "I do now!"

"Okay, as much as I'd love to join in on the steak wars, I think I'll stick with something simple." Birkhoff announces. He looks toward the waitress, smiling. "One 'Chicken & Fettuccine Basil Pesto Alfredo' please."

"Ohhh my gosh, that sounds good too!" Alex exclaims.

"Alex!" Sean glares at her. "Make up your mind."

"Are you ready?" The waitress asks.

"Ahhh... ahhhh..." Alex feels pressured.

"I can come back to you." The waitress smiles politely.

"Yeah, just ask her last." Ryan laughs.

"So what will you like, sir?" She asks.

"Risotto Aragosta." Ryan states simply.

"What the hell, Ryan!" Alex glares at him once she looks up his order on her menu. "A lobster, really!? I told you not to rack up a huge bill!"

"What?" Ryan laughs. "It's not that expensive is it?" He looks at his menu again, but no other option really satisfied his tastes.

"It's fine." Alex sighs. "Have your lobster if you want."

"Thank you." Ryan smirks.

Alex rolls her eyes and looks back down at her menu, contemplating all her options again. Sean sighed and looked at the waitress. "Are you ready, sir?" She asks him.

"Do you need my menu?" Alex asks.

"No, I got it." Sean smirks. "I'll make this easy. 'Pepe Scottato Salmone', please."

"Oooh, where's that?" Alex asks. "I didn't see it."

"It's on the next page." Sean flips her menu over.

"Whaaat, there's another page!?" Alex gasps.

"Oh god, she's going to take another fifteen minutes." Owen complains.

"No I won't!" Alex glares at him.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." Owen glares back.

"Stop pressuring me!" Alex shouts.

"Ignore him." Sean calms her. "Take your time."

"Oh my gosh, what is everyone having again?" Alex asks, flipping over her menu.

"Come on!" Owen shouts, annoyed.

"Alex, please." Nikita urges her. "You have to decide on something." She looks at the waitress and gives her an apologetic look. "The poor girl has been standing there forever, I'm sure she has other tables too."

"Okay, okay... I think I know what I want." Alex says. She looks long and hard at her menu one last time then slams it down on the table. "Just give me whatever Nikita ordered."

"Final answer?" The waitress asks.

"Don't ask her that! She'll change her mind!" Owen exclaims.

"Shut up!" Alex shouts. She glances at the waitress and nods. "Yes! Final answer!"

"Yay!" Nikita claps, delightfully. "You get to be vegetarian for the night!"

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:35 am_**

"So after what seemed like hours, you finally settled on 'The Vegan' and made Nikita like the happiest person in that restaurant." Sean laughs.

"That "chicken" was really good." Alex comments.

"Right?" Nikita smiles.

"I'm sure it was." Sean says. "So back to the story?"

"Wait, why are you telling me what everyone ordered? I wanna know what happen to your shirt!" Alex glares at him.

"Oh I was just setting up the scene." He smiles.

"Sean! You're just as bad as Nikita. You both need to work on your story-telling skills."

"Hey, don't question my story-telling skills." Sean gives her a look. "I'm getting there."

Alex pouted and rested her head against the cool window separating her from Sean. "Okay, so you were saying?" She sighed.

Sean sat back in his chair and smiled at her. "So I was saying…"

* * *

_14 hours earlier_

**_Phil's Italian Steak House at Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas - 8:49 pm_**

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed." Ryan announces.

"You better finish that whole lobster!" Alex glares at him, "Or you're paying for it."

"But it's so big!" Ryan complains.

"EAT IT!" Alex shouts.

"Here, snap me off a piece of it's claw." Owen offers.

"How do even still have room after that giant T-Bone!?" Nikita glares at him.

"Hey look at this." Owen plays with his food. "Surf and Turf!"

"Wow..." Nikita laughs, unexpectedly. "I don't even know why I asked..."

"You guys want anymore fries?" Michael offers.

"Sure, I'll have some." Sean replies. He picks a couple off Michael's plate. "Want any, Alex?" He asks, stuffing his face with fries.

"Eww gosh, Sean don't talk with your mouth full!" She teases.

"Guess you don't want any." He smirks.

"Wait, nooo!" Alex tries to reach for a fry. "I can't... get one!" She frowns.

Sean laughs at her. "Hold on, I'll get it for you."

"Don't forget the ketchup!" Alex shouts.

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:42 am_**

"So this is where it all went wrong." Sean sighs. "I tried to be a nice boyfriend, but someone..." He glares at Alex. "Had to be all miss independent and knock a whole bottle of ketchup all over my brand new shirt!"

"What the hell, Sean!" Alex rolls her eyes. "You took this long just to tell me you got a tiny little stain on your precious new shirt? I can get that dry cleaned for you, no problem!"

"Oh noooo." Sean laughs. "That's not all... we're past getting anything dry cleaned..."

"Wait..."

"The story isn't over yet, Alex!" Sean smirks.

* * *

_14 hours earlier_

**_Phil's Italian Steak House at Treasure Island Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas - 8:53 pm_**

"I got it! Alex, stop it. You're making it worse." Sean glares at her.

"Please, just let me help you!" Alex shouts back. She tries to soak a napkin in her water but ends up splashing Sean instead.

"Alex! Just leave it." Sean begs. "It's not a big deal."

"I can get it off. Stop moving!"

"Alex-"

"Take off your shirt!" Alex shouts.

"What?"

"You won't stop moving, I need a better look at it."

"I'm not taking off my shirt in the middle of a restaurant."

"What's the big deal? You have an undershirt on."

"I'm still not taking off my shirt..."

"TAKE IT OFF!" Alex shouts.

* * *

**_Canyon Ranch Spa at the Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas - 10:45 am_**

"You kept fighting with me, and in all the chaos, my shirt got ripped to shreds." Sean explains. "But anyway, that was dinner…" He shrugs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry." Alex laughs. "I can't believe I did that!"

"It's okay, it could've been worse."

"How?"

"Well... for starters, you could've knocked over a candle and catch me on fire..."

"I'm not that clumsy!" Alex laughs.

"Really? You don't remember knocking over that whole tray of shot glasses?" Sean smirks.

"Shot glasses!?" Alex exclaims. "But... I don't drink?"

"Sean... she's not going to remember." Nikita laughs.

"What the hell happened last night!?" Alex shouts.

"Oh it's hilarious." Sean laughs. "After dinner, Birkhoff suggested going clubbing."

"I told you guys it was a bad idea, but no one listened to me." Nikita comments.

"What?" Alex looks at her, confused. "What happen at the club? Besides me apparently causing a mess..."

"Oh it's a funny story." Nikita laughs. She looks at Sean. "Okay tell her what happen."

Sean laughs and looks toward Alex. "Imagine this now, we walked into the club and immediately Nikita says…"

* * *

**A/N: ... to be continued. haha sorry! Each chapter is like the start of a new location I guess ;) Please review!**


End file.
